


被悲伤外衣包裹的陷阱

by Campinghood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Felix and Dimitri are bitter exes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Trauma, it's Dimitri okay there is going to be upsetting mental health stuff, some depictions of horribly awkward teens discovering sexuality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campinghood/pseuds/Campinghood
Summary: 菲力克斯讨厌帝弥托利在他面前假装他很好。帝弥托利将他的面具挪开了一点。有人注定要受到伤害。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 6





	被悲伤外衣包裹的陷阱

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The trappings and the suits of woe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293748) by [cyranonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranonic/pseuds/cyranonic). 



> 本文是作者cyranonic的The trappings and the suits of woe的翻译  
> 中文标题暂译：被悲伤外衣包裹的陷阱。很喜欢这篇关于达斯卡悲剧到西部叛乱中间空白两年的描写。谢谢作者给予授权，译者第一次尝试翻译，希望大家能读得愉快。

古廉订婚的时候，菲力克斯十二岁。

“结婚？和英谷莉特？”菲力克斯记得自己嗤之以鼻，“你爱着英谷莉特吗？”

“我喜欢英谷莉特，”古廉纠正他。“但还不爱她，我想以后我会爱上她的。等你长大了就会理解。”

“我现在就能理解！”菲力克斯开始耍起小孩子脾气，“我只是觉得这很讨厌。”

“为什么讨厌？我以为英谷莉特是你的朋友！”

“她是我的朋友，但我不会和她结婚。”

古廉略带嘲讽地叹了口气，菲力克斯知道他没有生气。古廉一贯说话尖刻，但并不冷酷。尤其是面对菲力克斯的时候。

“好吧，那你想和谁结婚？”

菲力克斯不喜欢这个问题，他将膝盖贴近自己的胸口。也许他该提议去树林里爬树，这样古廉就会忘记他的问题。

“所以我说等你长大了才会明白，”古廉得意地笑了，“你和英谷莉特一样，都太小了。你们可以很喜欢一个人，而一旦到了我这个年纪，你也许会爱上一个人。现在，英谷莉特太年轻而不懂爱。但是最终，等她长大了，我们会相爱。同样的事情也许也会发生在你现在喜欢的人身上。”

“你觉得我会和我喜欢的人坠入爱河？”菲力克斯表现得很不耐烦，好让古廉觉得他真的在生气。

“没错。”古廉将不情愿的他拉入怀抱，菲力克斯慢慢在温暖的拥抱里放松下来。

“有一天，我这没人情味儿的弟弟也会坠入爱河并和他深爱的人结婚。”

“那么，我想我会和帝弥托利结婚。”菲力克斯郑重地说。出生来第一次将古廉震惊得说不出一句话。

过了好一会，古廉都沉默着，菲力克斯觉得自己说错了些什么，也许他说了些糟糕透顶的话。他的眼泪开始在眼眶里打转，眼睛刺痛。菲力克斯从来都阻止不了自己掉眼泪，但是古廉握住了他的手并给了他一个微笑，于是菲力克斯皱了皱眼角，没哭出来。

“也许你会和帝弥托利结婚，”古廉悄声低语，好像这是个只属于他们的快乐小秘密，“如果你比世界上的任何人都爱他。”

古廉死的时候，菲力克斯十三岁。

他的父亲用最让人不可接受的方式宣告了这个坏消息，这让菲力克斯再也不能信任他，再也不能相信他教给自己的理想，并且他再也不会被所谓骑士道和骑士精神的谎言所愚弄。

整整一周，菲力克斯每晚躲在自己的房间里哭泣着入睡，但这无济于事，古廉不会出现。帝弥托利还活着，这是他唯一的慰藉，帝弥托利的幸存对抗着所有的不幸。

然后他们去王都菲尔迪亚参加王的葬礼，菲力克斯终于在数个月后第一次看到了他的王子。他更高了，甚至显得有些瘦削。菲力克斯不可避免地注意到他烧伤的胳膊和手臂还缠着治疗用的绷带。

他的神情恍惚，他的眼睛好像并没有真正看着他周围的东西。菲力克斯本觉得他会哭，但他没有，他的灵魂不在那里，他的脸上戴着一副面具。

在无数个哭着入睡的夜晚过后，菲力克斯决心不再哭泣，在他抵达菲尔迪亚的现在，这似乎奏效了。他的父亲带他去了宫殿，当他看见帝弥托利站在他叔父的旁边，菲力克斯竭力遏止住自己想要啜泣的冲动。他们正式地相互问好，他看到帝弥托利的行礼比平时更僵硬，绷带在他的衣服下面时隐时现。

“我们这些老人谈论政事的时候，也许这两位小知己可以在公园里谈谈心。”帝弥托利的叔父说，他的声音带着通常不会出现在成人对小孩的对话中的假惺惺的讨好和卑屈。

帝弥托利沉默地点了点头，护卫将他们带进一个空旷的庭院，以便在一段距离外监视他们。

“我必须向你道歉，”帝弥托利说，眼睛紧盯着他们前面的路面。“我带走了你的哥哥。我知道我永远都不可能偿还这份罪。

“你在说些什么？”菲力克斯尖声问道，“你不需要——”

“古廉为了救我而死，”帝弥托利继续说道，而菲力克斯觉得他像是在背着什么既定的台词。他肯定背下了他们见面时他想说的话。“我乞求你的原谅，但我除了祈祷这一切没有发生不能做任何事。你若想要我的任何承诺，我都愿意，但我知道无论做什么都不能偿还我对你的亏欠。”

“不要说了！”菲力克斯怒气上涌，“不要表现得像.......为什么你要这样？是我，帝弥托利！你不需要伪装自己！”

帝弥托利终于抬头看向他，菲力克斯看到他的面具摇摇欲坠。他渐渐收起自己茫然的表情，取而代之的是惨痛的悲伤。

“我不知道我还能说什么，”他用破碎的声音竭力说道，“他们希望我.......在葬礼上致辞.......但我不知道该说些什么。

菲力克斯从来都不善言辞。古廉可以清楚地表达自己，而菲力克斯只会不知所措地哭泣，人们甚至几个小时后才能知道他为什么哭泣。

所以菲力克斯只能紧紧抱住帝弥托利，让他靠在他的肩膀上啜泣。他们一起哭得上气不接下气，但菲力克斯不介意这些。

他天真地相信帝弥托利让他进入了他的内心，那些伪装已经不复存在了，也不会有更多的谎言了。

在葬礼上，帝弥托利的确做了一个短小的致辞，简洁地感谢了保护他的骑士，发誓一定为他的家族报仇，承诺遵从摄政的教导直到他成长为适合法嘉斯的王。那些在突如其来的灾难里寻求稳定的受惊贵族们欣然接受了这番讲话。

菲力克斯看着他的父亲为蓝贝尔陛下落下泪水，他恨父亲为什么为国王哭泣甚于古廉。菲力克斯在约九年后才意识到：在伏拉鲁达力乌斯的庄园里，他的父亲毫无疑问对他隐瞒了他的悲伤。

葬礼仪式结束了，在他们回去之前，他们将住在皇宫里。菲力克斯的父亲已经告诉他，他们会在这待上几个月，确保在鲁弗斯被任命为摄政王之前一切顺利。

那天晚上，菲力克斯在帝弥托利常去的地方找到了他，他蜷缩在窗边，俯瞰着整个城市。这是个很少使用的接客厅，在王没有接待客人的时候，家具们都被布盖着。他们现在待在一个孤寂而隐秘的角落。在菲尔迪亚，总有人在监视他们。

“我听起来怎么样？”帝弥托利发现菲力克斯的接近。他的两条长腿撑在窗台上，菲力克斯注意到焦虑改变了他的神情。他看起来不再柔软，菲力克斯可以清楚地看到他的下颌骨。他仍然有着长长的金发，但是已经不可能像卡桑德拉•卡戎夫人曾经那样把他错认成年轻女孩了。

“你是什么意思？”菲力克斯不理解他的问题。

“致辞，听起来还好吗？”

帝弥托利看起来好像如果菲力克斯说不好他就会再次哭泣。

“很好，”菲力克斯说，他不知道为什么帝弥托利为什么这么渴望听到这句话。言语不能挽回破碎的过去，没有东西能挽回，留给他们能做的只有向前走。

太阳已经落山了，帝弥托利俯瞰着宛如闪烁在湖底的明星一般的城镇灯光。菲力克斯看着他默默将自己的脸回复平静，他明显在痛苦挣扎，最后他成功了。

“我不明白你为什么要这样，”菲力克斯低声说，坐在了帝弥托利的旁边。“为什么你要假装自己没有难过？为什么所有人都在假装自己不那么痛苦？这样显得很像贵族？像英雄？这样难道就是对的吗？”

他愤怒地问出这些问题，声音颤抖，他是认真的，他不理解帝弥托利。

帝弥托利抬头看他，神情暗淡，声音正式而冷漠。真是令人不愉快，菲力克斯想。他恨这副面具，他要戳穿他的伪装，揭穿他的真实，让他脱下这副面具。

“为了履行我的职责，我必须举止得体，不能显露出过度的悲伤。”

“这傻透了。”

“你也许会这么认为。”

“你看不起我的悲伤吗？你认为我的泪水是过度的悲伤吗？我的哥哥死了，帝弥托利。他死了，”菲力克斯做了一个深呼吸，眼眶干涩。想哭的冲动终于离开了他，他现在只能感受到隐隐的厌恶。

他尖刻的话语再次奏效了，帝弥托利的镇静的面具开始动摇。

“当然不是这样，”他说着缩成一团。“但是你没有......你还有你的父亲。”

“这又有什么意义呢？”

“菲力克斯，”帝弥托利的声音变成了呜咽。他手掌按在紧紧合起的双眼上，“我不能.......如果人们看到我像这样悲伤......我的叔父想一直坐在摄政王的位置上，而如果我被认为是一个不合格的......领导者.......他会.......”

他磕磕绊绊地说完，然后沉默。菲力克斯终于明白了。他曾学习过王国的历史，他回忆起少数帝弥托利的祖先曾经因为他们的疯狂而被剥夺了继承权，也许他自己的一些祖先也发生过这样的事。

他更加厌恶这个世界，胸中憎恶的火焰越烧越旺。他想逃进森林，远离这一切，但他不能留下这样的帝弥托利。

“我知道了。”菲力克斯说，将自己的肩膀靠在帝弥托利的肩膀上，一言不发地向他表示他原谅这一切。“但是不要对我，帝弥托利，请不要对我隐藏你的悲伤。”

“你不希望我表现得像以前那样？”

我当然希望，菲力克斯想，我希望一切都像原来那样。

“我想要你，不论你是怎样的人。我想要的是真正的你，”菲力克斯靠近了一些，想用他们在窗台上触碰的双手，交织的双腿传达他的意思。他们都长大了太多，不能再像以前那样贴合得亲密无间。

帝弥托利抬头看他，菲力克斯盯着他的蓝眼睛，一圈圈血红缠绕着阴暗的紫沉在他的眼底。为了忍住眼泪，他的鼻尖通红，嘴唇也是一样的状态。为什么菲力克斯以前从来都没有注意到他的嘴唇如此粉嫩？曾经令他舒适熟悉的东西突然变得陌生了，他的心在胸腔里重重地鼓动着。

他们一直是朋友，这是永远都不会变的。他们曾在宫殿的大厅互相追逐，在伏拉鲁达力乌斯的庄园旁奔跑。他们曾用木棒玩乐决斗，当他们的指关节不可避免地被木头敲伤时，他们会抚慰彼此。

菲力克斯想，有一个不会对真实视而不见的人在身边的确是一种安慰。

尽管菲力克斯希望他的朋友能再次笑起来，他还是庆幸他现在没有笑。

“如果你一点都不喜欢真正的我该怎么办？”帝弥托利轻声问道。

“我一定会喜欢的。”

承诺是危险的事，有些谎言尝起来有真实的味道。

一些陌生的东西在帝弥托利的脸上掠过。这是菲力克斯从未见过的神情，他皱起眉，眯起眼。那是一个充满了危险，愤怒和深思的表情。

帝弥托利向前倾，用嘴唇蹭了蹭菲力克斯的嘴唇。他总是需要努力去完成精细的任务，但是现在，他的触碰很轻柔。这是一个询问。菲力克斯恍惚了好一会。

然后他靠向帝弥托利，回应了这个吻。

这是他最喜欢的人。才不过一年，菲力克斯已经开始理解古廉所说的话。

当他和他的父亲需要回到伏拉鲁达力乌斯领的时候到来时，他十三岁半。

菲力克斯不想离开王都，而他的父亲在经过漫长而艰难的会议之后，看起来急于回家。鲁弗斯被任命为摄政王，许许多多的士兵被送往达斯卡惩治他们所犯下的罪行。

因为这些日子，罗德利古伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵坐在马车上回家的时候显得十分劳累，但当菲力克斯询问他为什么时，他不说话。他躺着告诉菲力克斯一切都会好起来，正义会被伸张，王国会慢慢恢复成原来的样子。

菲力克斯不想离开帝弥托利，特别是在这样危险的皇宫。在过去的几个月里，他们形影不离。仆人和护卫总是看守着他们，但是菲力克斯获得了在睡在王子寝室许可

这样的准许很容易获得。法嘉斯的君主很少在没有仆人侍奉的情况下睡觉，而宫殿里的仆人都被帝弥托利的噩梦和他频繁的惊醒折磨得疲惫不堪。没有人会知道，在帝弥托利被噩梦折磨难以入睡的时候，菲力克斯躺在他身边，一遍又一遍试探地亲吻着他。

他们分开后会给彼此写信。菲力克斯知道他该谨慎地用词，而帝弥托利给他写的东西像费解的谜题。他知道摄政王可以轻易地以保卫皇室之名拦截他们的通信。

保护这个秘密对于菲力克斯来说是一件难事。塞罗丝教没有明确地反对两个男人会两个女人的结合，所有的圣典也对这话题讳莫如深。在圣塞罗丝的早期历史中简短的提及到她曾经谴责过一个染指老人和小孩的古帝国皇帝，但这显然是特例

在王国，没有纹章的儿子会失去他们的继承权。王国的土地贫瘠，天气寒冷，还有着潜伏着危险的边界，因此他们需要纹章守护领土和人民。这都是大人所说的。

任何威胁到帝弥托利传承布雷达德纹章的事情都会威胁到大陆的稳定。毕竟摄政王鲁弗斯是前任陛下的哥哥。如果没有纹章的他结婚并生下拥有纹章的孩子，他的侄子该怎么办？

所以他们将这段关系当成一个秘密。菲力克斯不会在信里写‘我爱你’或‘我亲爱的人’或‘我的挚爱’，他只会说‘我希望你一切安好’和‘我希望能在你的身边’和‘你最忠诚的伙伴’。但是即使这些信里充满了掩饰和伪装，他们仍然对菲力克斯非常重要。

至少，这是菲力克斯第一次了解杜笃。

帝弥托利在信中提到他将一个比他稍年长几岁的男孩作为他的侍从，他的父母都在叛乱平反中死去了。当帝弥托利写到杜笃时，他会变得更像他自己，少了一点礼貌，多了一些真诚。

他花费了好几瓶墨水激动地讲述达斯卡的人民不应该为少数人的罪行受到惩罚。他责怪自己没有能力阻止这一切并用潦草的字书写了许许多多杜笃受到的残忍待遇，而这些事情也深深地伤害了他。

菲力克斯很高兴有事情能让帝弥托利脱离他空洞无底的悲伤，但是他不能否认自己的内心有一丝嫉妒。他想回到菲尔迪亚。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯领的冬天漫长又冷酷，风雪让他们寸步难行。

但是杜笃就在帝弥托利的身边，在房间陪着他入睡，为他更衣，帮助他进食，在他烧伤终于痊愈的现在陪他训练。在菲力克斯的想象中，杜笃长得高大英俊并且品行高尚，而菲力克斯正挣扎地度过他尴尬的生长期，他的皮肤变得油腻，下巴更是不愿意长出一根胡子。

当冰雪初融，戈迪耶边境伯爵前来拜访。他带着希尔凡而把迈克朗留在家中，不知道这次他把迈克朗寄养到哪个家庭。

希尔凡也在假装着一切都好，但他没有表现得像个坚守克己的骑士，而是像个小丑。他比菲力克斯大两岁，为了证明这一点一般，他朝每一个看他的女孩抛媚眼。

希尔凡和菲力克斯同样是多年的朋友。希尔凡带给他的麻烦比世界上任何一个人都要多，并且常常在他们被惩罚时让他笑起来。他们小时候曾约定到死之前都要一直在一起，但是现在，希尔凡突然令他感到不快。

“来嘛，菲力克斯，只是和她说说话！”希尔凡央求道，指着一个在伏拉鲁达力乌斯庄院里走着的漂亮女孩，她是一个当地商人的女儿。“我已经为你铺垫好了，给她介绍了你精湛的剑术。”

“如果你觉得我剑技精湛，为什么从不和我比试比试？”菲力克斯暗自嘀咕。

“我在帮你开开眼界，”希尔凡笑着说。“生命中有很多比剑更重要的东西，不是吗？”

希尔凡的话语让菲力克斯意识到希尔凡正在担心他。自从他到达，他们从来没有说出过一次古廉的名字，而一旦菲力克斯的父亲出现，菲力克斯就会躲进房间。但菲力克斯不能向他坦白一切，他不能背叛帝弥托利的信任。

“那你去和她说话，”菲力克斯说。“不管怎样，是你想和她说话，我要去树林里看看我的陷阱。”

最后，希尔凡跟着他去了伏拉鲁达力乌斯庄院的森林，菲力克斯发现他的一个陷阱逮住了一只兔子。但是希尔凡没有看他拧断兔子的脖子。他一边说着没有比花束更讨女孩欢心，一边欢快地采着野花。

希尔凡一点都不知道什么叫爱，菲力克斯想。

他回到菲尔迪亚时，他十四岁。

他们来到皇宫时，帝弥托利向他们问候，一如往常地正式谨慎。他长得更高了，肩膀也变宽了。脸颊变得瘦削，苍白的皮肤下显露出年轻男人的骨架。太消瘦了，菲力克斯立刻就忧虑起来。

杜笃在他的旁边，菲力克斯沮丧地看到杜笃的确，高大英俊，但是他的眼底藏着的凶恶和阴沉又让菲力克斯松了口气。而帝弥托利一看到他，就朝他露出不带礼貌伪装的温柔笑容，这令他感到温暖。

“孩子们总是很乐观，”当菲力克斯请求待在王子的身边时，鲁弗斯皮笑肉不笑地说道

你什么都不知道，菲力克斯苦笑着想。

他们被强迫在仆人的面前进行了数小时的茶会。帝弥托利随意地拿起食物，好像他根本尝不出味道。然后他们被带去了马厩，帝弥托利温和地和他谈论新来的马匹，并礼貌地承诺菲力克斯可以参加夏天的皇家狩猎。

菲力克斯勉强熬过了晚餐，他几乎没有离开他的座位，压抑着自己的情感。帝弥托利坐在他旁边，机械地进食，木然地回答其他贵族提出的近期将在会议上讨论的问题

当这些贵族终于，终于不在大厅里高谈阔论的时候，菲力克斯偷偷将帝弥托利带离仆人，溜进了皇家图书馆。杜笃像一片影子一样跟着他们，菲力克斯意味深长地盯着他，直到帝弥托利明白他的意思。

“杜笃，你能让我们私下谈谈吗？”帝弥托利问。

“当然，殿下，”杜笃低声应到，关上了身后的门。菲力克斯确信他会在大厅等着，专心听着他们的对话，

但是菲力克斯等不及了，他几乎是猛扑上帝弥托利。他们分开已经半年了，菲力克斯发现他的吻变得强硬，少了一些试探，更多的是急切。

菲力克斯张开嘴将舌头探进帝弥托利的口腔。炽热像洪水一般席卷了他，当他们分开，气喘着呼吸着新鲜空气时，菲力克斯感到自己的嘴唇潮湿又肿胀。

“怎么样？”菲力克斯问，抑制不住自己嘴角的微笑。帝弥托利用空洞的眼睛看着他，菲力克斯意识到一个问题，长时间的伪装令他难以脱下自己的面具，尽管这副面具在菲力克斯的注视下摇摇欲坠。

“我一直都很想你，菲力克斯，”帝弥托利安静地说。“没有你，我很孤独。杜笃是个好伙伴 ，但是他.......对待我非常拘谨。”

“我不会对你拘谨，”菲力克斯低语，将他拉进另一个绵长的亲吻。他喜欢帝弥托利的城墙为他倾倒，喜欢知道只有他能剥开帝弥托利的伪装，看到他藏起来的自我。

“女神在上，”当他们分开时，帝弥托利靠着他喘息。“我真高兴你回来了。”

“我希望我永远都不离开你，”菲力克斯回应，他的喉咙发紧。“你还好吗？”

帝弥托利点点头，接着痛苦地皱起眉，最后他垂下了肩膀。

“我睡得不好，”他承认，“我头疼。有时候，我回忆很多糟糕的事。但是现在好多了，我有很多前进的目标。我需要解决王国的问题，菲力克斯。”

“那么，相信自己前进吧。”菲力克斯说。

这样很好，他想。菲力克斯已经学会不再沉溺于过去。眼泪不会让现实变好，只有他的愤怒驱使着他成长得更强大。如果帝弥托利也吸取了同样的教训，也许他最终也会治愈自己的悲伤。

帝弥托利的嘴唇很熟悉，但也有所不同。

在那些夏天的日子里，一旦会议开始，菲力克斯和帝弥托利就会与希尔凡和英谷莉特训练。这与过去很像，但菲力克斯发现有时候英谷莉特简直不可理喻。

毕竟，英谷莉特太年轻而不懂爱。她接受了一切令菲力克斯哽咽的谎言，将古廉作为骑士美德的典范。每当她谈论到古廉，甚至帝弥托利都感到不舒服。希尔凡通常会带着一些花边新闻转移话题，让英谷莉特转而去关注他所说的事情。

帝弥托利不喜欢谈论悲剧。但是在春天的时候，菲力克斯自己想方设法调查到了一些关于古廉死亡的细节。难怪英谷莉特的话让他如此难受，菲力克斯几乎希望自己也不知道那些事。

他还是很难和帝弥托利独处。只要有可能，他们都会抓住一切机会见面。杜笃的存在开始令菲力克斯苦恼。他不能反对他的存在，帝弥托利会难受，但是菲力克斯希望杜笃找到一些别的兴趣，不要像现在这样总是跟着他们。

他的父亲也是个麻烦。罗德利古开始带着帝弥托利去骑行或者去城市里走动，好像将王子当成了自己死去儿子的替代品。

这让菲力克斯心烦意乱，但帝弥托利顽固地不愿拒绝罗德利古的邀请。当菲力克斯对他的父亲出言不逊时，帝弥托利总是责备他，最终他们不得不放弃这个话题，否则双方都会变得非常生气。

他们在一起的时间已经是宝贵且有限的，菲力克斯极力地守护着他们在一起的每分每秒。

还有一些新的事情发生。菲力克斯经常在他的卧室中从梦中醒来，伴随着两腿间紧紧缠绕着的热度，他几乎无法忍受想要排解双腿间压力的冲动。

希尔凡最终同情地向他解释了这些事情，这些给他一百年都不敢向他父亲请教的事情。

菲力克斯永远不会说出他常常梦见帝弥托利用手抚过他的身体，将他的大腿分开，然后他从中惊醒。这样的事从未发生，他们总是被监视着。随便希尔凡怎么想，菲力克斯永远不会说出一个字。

一天清晨，仆人和贵族集合去参加狩猎，菲力克斯也准备与他们同行。他忧虑着要一整天待在他父亲的身边，还要听鲁弗斯和那些男性贵族继承者交谈时对女人粗鲁的评论，带着他们心照不宣的调笑腔调。

他只知道这些，菲力克斯时而带着强烈的骄傲想，他不知道我对他的男性继承者做了什么。

但当狩猎的早晨来临，菲力克斯准备爬上他的马鞍时，帝弥托利突然发出一声疼痛的叹息，将手按在头上。

“我必须向你道歉，叔父，”他的声音克制而拘谨。“我突然感到头痛，我不认为我能一整天都坐在马鞍上。”

“很好，很好，”鲁弗斯毫不掩饰厌恶地叹了口气，“当我们享受着阳光的时候，让你的侍从陪同你回到床上去吧。”

“叔父，我可以请求让年轻的伏拉鲁达力乌斯陪我回去吗，如果他愿意的话。“帝弥托利问，恭敬得几乎让菲力克斯忍不住笑出来。“如果你同意的话，我希望有人为我读书，直到我恢复。”

“我愿意，”菲力克斯立即同意了，但愿他对狩猎的强烈抵触不会引起怀疑。他无视了他父亲难过的表情。罗德利古•伏拉鲁达力乌斯知道他的儿子不会放过任何一个远离他的机会。

“你们走吧，”鲁弗斯同意了，迫不及待地要开始狩猎，“如果下周你的头痛还持续的话，我们必须再请一次治疗师。我不能让人们闲话我把你关起来不让你锻炼。

这次菲力克斯佯装打喷嚏掩盖了自己的笑容。没有人能在看到帝弥托利精悍的肌肉和他折断的训练长枪后能指责他缺少锻炼。

侍卫们护送他们回到了宫殿，杜笃准备了一些医疗用茶给帝弥托利。

“我需要关上窗帘吗？“杜笃问。

“好的，谢谢你，”帝弥托利回复。“请让仆人们下午休息。我会一直休息到晚餐。”

“下午你也休息一下吧。”菲力克斯补充，杜笃拉上了窗帘并走向门。他手里拿着一本书，顺便从帝弥托利的书架上随意挑选了一些有关奇锋的浪漫小说。“我不需要别人的帮助。”

门一锁上，帝弥托利就从床上坐起来。

“请告诉我你不是真的头痛。”菲力克斯说，几乎忍不住声音里的得意。

“我没有头痛，”帝弥托利肯定了他，嘴角勾起一个罕见的调皮笑容。

每次和帝弥托利在一起的感觉都不一样。与只穿着衬衫和紧身裤的帝弥托利躺在一起的感觉与他们在黑暗图书馆里秘密的接吻的感觉不一样。

菲力克斯恐慌地感觉到，一样的热度从他的两腿间升起。他试着拱起身，好让那炽热不引起帝弥托利的注意，但当他的手不消息掠过被子下时，他发现帝弥托利也处在同样的热度中。

仅仅过了十五分钟，他们都浑身是汗，通红着脸颊微微颤抖着。在帝弥托利发出一声能让大厅里的人听到的喘息时，他们不得不停止动作。即使他们尝试这平息着体内风暴般的渴望，他们仍然躺在彼此身边，十指相扣。

“我现在的快乐是罪的吗？”在几分钟的沉默后，帝弥托利气若游丝地问道。

“这怎么会是罪？”

“因为悲剧，”帝弥托利轻声说。“因为我还活着。”

“不要这么说，”菲力克斯急道。“我想要你活着。这不是什么.......交换。”

“我活着，但是那些杀害了我的父母和古廉还有许许多多人民的人也还活着，”帝弥托利叹息，沉重的悲伤似乎又回到了他的身上。

“达斯卡已经被镇压清除了，”菲力克斯说。“教会也处置了那些来自西方领土的年轻人。我们还有什么能做的？”

“我一点也不相信引发悲剧的人来自达斯卡。”帝弥托利说。“也不认为是罗纳特卿的儿子。”

他转身，神情严肃且坚决，他几个星期都没有如此专注过。菲力克斯无法不相信带着这样神情的帝弥托利。他从来都没有夸大他的地位在菲尔迪亚的危险，也没有夸张过他这些决定的风险。

如果这是真的，菲力克斯想，我能做什么？在正义没有被执行的现在，我们怎么能够抛弃过去迈向未来呢？

“我想帮你。”菲力克斯最后说。他说得缓慢，严肃认真，希望将他的认真刻在帝弥托利的心上，他从来都无法用正确的话语表达的情感。“我想在你的身边，帮助你做你想做的事情。如果你愿意，我会成为你的盾。”

帝弥托利将他们的额头抵在一起。

“当你这么说话的时候，我时常感到害怕。”

“为什么？”

“我害怕我爱的人也许会离我而去。”

他话语中的暗示显而易见。菲力克斯感到体内闪过一道惊雷。帝弥托利爱他。一个忘乎所以的微笑在他的嘴边成型。

“让我们来开心一会儿吧。”菲力克斯说。“我们有好几个小时独处的时光，不需要任何伪装。”

最后，他们的确读了好几本书。他们玩着纸牌游戏，直到他们的竞争变得有些乏味。他们无聊了开始扳手腕，而帝弥托利的胜利显而易见，但是他们肉体上的交缠几乎让他们陷入了麻烦。由于在会议上发言的需要，帝弥托利不擅长保持安静。

当狩猎队返回，菲力克斯被杜笃轻轻的敲门声唤醒，他从帝弥托利的床上醒过来。不知什么时候，他们的玩乐变成了彼此拥抱缠绕，帝弥托利的手指被菲力克斯的头发缠绕着，菲力克斯的手轻抚着帝弥托利的皮肤，直到他们睡着。

菲力克斯从床上跳起来，急匆匆地把头发绑起来，像一只受惊的猫，他整了整皱巴巴的衣服，然后回复了敲门声。

“他正熟睡着，”菲力克斯低声说，溜进了大厅。杜笃默默地点头。尽管菲力克斯有些担心，但是杜笃至少知道帝弥托利的熟睡是罕见和重要的，谁都不能打扰他的睡眠。

帝弥托利在晚饭时醒了过来，戴回了他的面具，参加了晚饭。装腔作势的帝弥托利在某种意义上很讨人喜欢，菲力克斯隔着桌子朝他暗暗笑了一下，面具没有回应他的笑容，但是菲力克斯可以感觉到真正的弥托利躲在他的眼睛后面，对他咧嘴笑着。

当西部叛乱平反时，他十五岁。

在他们度过伏拉鲁达力乌斯领孤寂严酷的寒冬之后，他的父亲终于向他解释了现在的情况。菲力克斯十五岁了，已长到了可以战斗的年纪，他也足够成熟，能让他的父亲信任地告诉他为什么会发生叛乱。

“摄政王对托付给他的国家管理不当。”罗德里古叹了口气，并将给了菲力克斯一杯火上加热过的葡萄酒，暗暗向菲力克斯表示他是个男人了。“我已竭尽全力给了他有利的支持，但是鲁弗斯太懦弱了，没有能力管理他的大臣。当他需要温和时，他过于强硬；而当他需要坚决时，他又过于软弱。”

“那些叛乱者想要什么？”菲力克斯问。他不喜欢像这样和他的父亲呆在一起，但他需要信息。

“即使在蓝贝尔陛下统治期间，西方领主们也在寻求更好的待遇。他们中的一大部分人与帝国有着很强的联系，他们利用这些关系威胁王室。蓝贝尔陛下知道如何安抚他们，但是鲁弗斯已经激怒了他们。”

他知道如何安抚他的民众，菲力克斯注意到，但他却被杀死在达斯卡的路边。

“叛乱由梅多斯家和盖顿家的小贵族联合领导。他们以守卫年轻的王子远离腐败为由要求摄政王的首级，”罗德利古带着阴沉的表情说道。“这当然是个幌子。他们对罗多斯海岸港口的皇家税务感到恼火，想要拥护一个自己的摄政王，这样他们就不用像贾拉提亚领土歉收时那样被强制要求缴纳粮食。”

“那我们为什么要战斗呢？”菲力克斯质问，“如果鲁弗斯真的是一个糟糕的摄政。“

“我们要战斗是因为鲁弗斯只是个摄政。”罗德利古坚定地说。“在帝弥托利继承王位之前，我们必须为了他保卫王国。我不能阻止王国逐渐衰弱，但我不会让它变得分裂而残破。我知道他是你最好的朋友。他已经要求你作为他的侍从一起战斗。”

“他在战斗？”

“法嘉斯的孩子为战争而生。他早已准备好。而如果他能出现在战场上，对抗那些扬言为他而战的人，对他的名声也有好处。为他的人民而战是他的职责。”

菲力克斯咬紧牙关。所有这些野蛮和贪婪都被高尚的职责和骑士的美德所掩盖。

“我会在他身边，和他一起战斗。”菲力克斯说。罗德里古的表情软化了，他伸手摸了摸菲力克斯的肩膀。

“我以你为傲，菲力克斯。”他的父亲说。“我知道你的哥哥也会这样做。”

“不要这么说。”菲力克斯只能说出这句话，他大步走出了大厅，回到了自己的房间

这个冬天寒冷刺骨，冰雪覆盖大地，使得在春天来临之前战争都不可能开始。

菲力克斯烦躁地在自己的庄院里走来走去，这里只有他的父亲和偶尔的信件。希尔凡的信大多是无趣的闲聊，英谷莉特不经常来信，而她的措辞通常十分正式，菲力克斯仍然能领会他们的真意。

他把帝弥托利的来信保存在一个盒子里，放在床底。当雪下的太大，积雪厚到信使数周的无法骑行，他会把那些信件拿出来，将这些薄薄的纸片贴上他的嘴唇。

融雪终于来临，他随着伏拉鲁达力乌斯的士兵一起到了菲尔迪亚，然后来到了位于塔尔丁平原西部边界的营地。叛乱者躲藏在沿着梅多斯领土边界的堡垒后。援兵会从南方过来，而摄政王的军队则计划从中切断他们的会合。

他们是在傍晚时分到达的，太阳正在下沉，平原沐浴在金红色的霞光中。漫长的骑行后，菲力克斯感到全身酸痛，他离开马鞍将马交给侍从时甚至感到腿在颤抖。营地里十分拥挤，帐篷分散在一片古代英雄战争残余的废墟之中。

菲力克斯听到了马蹄声，是帝弥托利骑着马来到了他们身边的马厩。他看上去帅气得惊人。修长的腿和宽阔的胸膛，他的金发闪耀，当他放慢马的速度时，脸颊因为疲惫而微微发红。他的五官英俊，引人注目，他本身就是一副代表美与德的画。

但是他也有让人不寒而栗的某种东西。一时间，甚至菲力克斯都无法辨认他是否戴着他的面具。

“罗德利古！”帝弥托利喊道，菲力克斯的父亲紧握住他的手，朝他微笑。帝弥托利的礼仪现如今已是水到渠成，自信而令人舒适，他温和地朝士兵和仆从挥手致意。

在他面前，菲力克斯感觉自己像个肮脏的影子，但他将这个想法挥之而去，轻轻地靠在帝弥托利的腿上。

“帝弥托利。”他说，“你长高了。还是只是因为你在马上？”

帝弥托利朝下看他，露出亲切的笑容。

假象，菲力克斯惊恐地想，这都是假的。

“菲力克斯，我的朋友，”他笑起来，“是我的错。我没有想到我应该等你追上我的身高。”帝弥托利用一个简单利落的姿势下了马，菲力克斯看到周围士兵的脸上写满了崇拜。所以，他已经成功了，菲力克斯不安地意识到。他已经赢得了他们的支持。

但当帝弥托利将他包裹进一个紧紧的怀抱，菲力克斯便将所有的不安都忘记了。

“来吧，来吧，”帝弥托利催促他们。“我的叔父在等着你们。当然，在我们上战场之前，我也必须教教我的侍从如何照顾我的马和盔甲。”

士兵围着他们笑起来，菲力克斯也不由自主地露出笑容。帝弥托利的幽默就和他曾经的绝望一样具有感染力。

皇室成员待在重重防卫的废弃堡垒下。自从达斯卡和叛军成排出现在城墙上之后，鲁弗斯就一直疑神疑鬼。他们在院子里搭起的帐篷吃饭，里头奢侈地像个宴会。帝弥托利努力吃完了他的晚饭，他吃了每一道菜，并礼貌地避开评价它们的味道。

杜笃也在那儿，像平时一样沉默严肃。菲力克斯疑惑他是否有在嫉妒，他的血统令他不能和帝弥托利一起上战场。

“殿下，您的初阵符合预期吗？”罗德利古问

“我很想证明我自己，但我对现在的情况感到遗憾。”帝弥托利回复，带着完美的伪装。帐篷里的一部分人点头。

“我认为骑士会享受战斗。”菲力克斯不由自主地插话道。桌上安静了下来

帝弥托利大笑起来，打破了紧张的气氛。

“我的老朋友以他剑一样锋利的舌头闻名。”他打圆场道。“我很荣幸你愿意出席我的议会，菲力克斯。但是没有统治者会在与自己的人民战斗时感到快乐。”

菲力克斯瞥了一眼他的父亲，当帝弥托利平息了菲力克斯激起的某些人的不满，他露出放松的表情。

“你的侍从必须记得他现在和谁在一起。”鲁弗斯低声说道。他看起来苍白而憔悴，好像帝弥托利光彩照人的成长吸走了他的生命。“不是和那些能随意开荒唐玩笑的男孩在一起。我们是在为我们的人民战斗，也许伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵应该带着他的儿子穿过所有被叛乱者摧毁的村庄废墟，看看那是怎样的惨状。”

帝弥托利冷静的笑容下有什么在闪烁。他在那儿，菲力克斯想。他还在那儿，即使帝弥托利将他的真心埋得有多深。

“我无意冒犯，摄政王陛下。”菲力克斯说。“我只是对将成为帝弥托利殿下的侍从而感到惶恐。”桌上陷入了沉默，他的父亲惊恐地看着他。

“他不会给我任何获得荣誉的机会。”菲力克斯摇摇头。“我本来应该要成为法嘉斯之盾，但是他长得如此高大，没有人能将它从马上击落，所以我不会有任何营救他的机会。”

他话音刚落，桌上爆发出一阵大笑。一些贵族赞同地拍着菲力克斯的背，他无意中听到父亲感叹他一天比一天像哥哥。

帝弥托利没有笑。他越过桌子用平静的表情看着菲力克斯，但眼底仿佛有火在烧。

那天晚上，没有人对菲力克斯在帝弥托利的帐篷里睡觉有任何异议。他会在早晨为帝弥托利穿上盔甲，而且侍从在作战之外待在他们的君主旁边也不是一件不寻常的事。

远方有风暴但无雨，雷电在地平线上闪烁轰鸣，有时还有隆隆的雷声穿过平原。如果下雨，马儿们将会陷入烂泥中，他们也许会输掉战争。每个人都紧张地等待着。

“你的实际想法是？”菲力克斯问道，他倚靠在一块古老石墙上，帝弥托利正认真地脱下他的盔甲和配件，为明天早晨做准备。

“关于什么的想法？”

“明天的战斗。”菲力克斯问。“即使是我也无法看穿你的想法。”

“我觉得你不像你自己抱怨得那么矮。”帝弥托利低声说。“我在想你的如墨的头发和金子般的眼睛，没有人像你这样永远注视着我。”

“你在避开我的问题。记着，我比那些老政治家们敏锐多了。”

“好吧，我投降！在你面前我无法隐藏，菲力克斯。实话说，我害怕。”菲力克斯预料到了这个答案，但听到帝弥托利承认还是有些奇怪，因为他的其他行为都明显是他的伪装。

“为什么？”菲力克斯问

“因为我厌倦了死亡和垂死挣扎。”帝弥托利说。“但是......菲力克斯，如果你见到这些人在叛乱中所摧毁的一切.......我不会认为我的叔父发起结束叛乱的战争是错误的。有时候血只能用血来偿还。”

“你能不能不要说这些了？”菲力克斯对这张面具感到恼火。雷声隆隆地穿过黑暗的堡垒。“你知道我讨厌你对我有所隐瞒。”

“我没有——”帝弥托利坚持，然后戛然而止。“我觉得.......这将会是另一个谎言。我很抱歉，菲力克斯。”

“不要道歉。”菲力克斯喃喃道。他检查了帐篷口，仅有一个用一根绳子绑着的厚厚门帘。然后他将帝弥托利推到一堆毛皮和毯子上面，今晚他们将睡在上面，它们能抵御法嘉斯早春的寒冷。“我知道一个愉悦的方法，让你向我坦白。”

菲力克斯已经很久没有触碰过他了，尽管他曾在很多个夜晚痛苦地躺在床上想象着这一幕。接吻变得更熟练，不像一年前那样总是衣衫不整地喘息着。菲力克斯草草将他们地衣服脱下，手里感受着帝弥托利大腿处紧绷的肌肉线条和他背脊曲线的变化。

他喜欢帝弥托利变得如此强壮，而现在似乎要在他的手下融化。他喜欢帝弥托利现在的表情，当菲力克斯结束他们的吻，轻咬着他的脖颈时，他眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴巴微微张开。他喜欢他们在一起时柔软的氛围，还带着一点点竞争。他喜欢当他爬上帝弥托利的膝盖，身体交缠摩擦时，帝弥托利双手紧紧抓住他臀部骨头的感觉，

突如其来的刺激令帝弥托利几乎抑制不住他的喘息，菲力克斯用一个吻封住了他的声音。

菲力克斯加速了他臀部的动作，他用力地扭动，追逐着双腿间的快感。尽管周围的空气依旧寒冷，他的汗水还是开始从背部滴落。

突然，他将身体向前一扭，帝弥托利屁股翘了起来，他拱起背，拳头紧握着毛毯，漏出一声带着绝望的带着快感的喘息。他们间的空气突然变得温暖潮湿，女神在上。帝弥托利颤抖着，菲力克斯躺在他的身边。

“殿下。”杜笃的声音突然穿过门帘。“您还好吗？”在杜笃进来之前，菲力克斯快速爬回他自己的毯子，将毛皮猛地一拉，遮住他硬得发痛的部位。一道火炬光照亮了黑暗，杜笃进来查看。

“我很好。”帝弥托利费力地说，他仍然在喘息。“只是噩梦。菲力克斯可以解决这些。”

“我会提醒守卫。”杜笃带着少许警告说道。“听到你的哭声，一些人会担心。”菲力克斯怀疑杜笃知道的比他说的更多，但是至少他的忠诚可以抵消一切威胁。

当门再次观赏，菲力克斯忍不住发出一串激动的轻笑。他爬回帝弥托利的身边，帝弥托利仍然仰卧着，喘着粗气。菲力克斯刚刚仅用它穿着整齐的双腿就让法嘉斯的王子去了。

“你应该学着保持安静，帝弥托利。”菲力克斯轻声窃笑道，低头看他们弄得一团糟的地方。帝弥托利抓住了他的手。

“不要这么做了。”他低声怒吼。“停止这一切。”

菲力克斯这时才意识到他在生气。

“出了什么事？”

“出了什么事？我们刚刚几乎就要被看到了！你知道如果他们发现会有什么后果！这对我们两个都是一场灾难，菲力克斯！”

“我们也许会失去所有的继承权。我根本不在意这些，但是我知道你会.......”当看到帝弥托利恐慌的神情，菲力克斯说话的声音越来越小。“没事的，帝弥托利。那只是杜笃。”

“那么下次呢？下次后的下次呢？”帝弥托利质问，他滚向一边，躲开菲力克斯的触碰，用一只胳膊盖住了眼睛。他的呼吸愈来愈急促。“我不能像这样生活，我不能，只是.......”

“没关系的。”菲力克斯坚持，但他现在感到后怕。“我发誓我不会再做这种事了。我们会更小心谨慎。”

“我们做不到，菲力克斯。”帝弥托利说，随着肾上腺素开始消退，他的声音由愤怒转化成痛苦。“你总是让我.......当你在我身边时我无法控制我自己。”

“我知道。”菲力克斯说，不禁对此感到有一点骄傲。“但.......”

“你希望我能控制我自己，我可以对你保证这一点。”在他说完之前，帝弥托利急促地打断他。

“我不明白你在说什么。”

一时间，菲力克斯害怕帝弥托利要让他离开。也许仅仅是今晚，也许是永远。

“我现在.......感觉不太好。”在一段长时间的停顿之后，帝弥托利轻轻地用沙哑的声音说道。

“我肯定你已经猜到了。但是自从悲剧之后，我就有些不对劲。”

“我知道。”菲力克斯点点头。“我不在意。”

“你应该在意。”帝弥托利竭力要求道。“你不知道你应该在意。”

“我不在意是因为我爱你。”菲力克斯轻声说，不敢看帝弥托利。“我爱真正的你，面具下那个真正的你。你不需要对我隐藏任何事。你不需要为了我控制自己。也许你会为了其他所有人这么做，但不要对我。”

“你现在这么说。但是有一天，你会看到我真正的面孔，然后你会希望自己从未说过这些话。”

“不要说了！”菲力克斯拼命压低声音。“我不会！我向你发誓，帝弥托利。我不会离开你身边，我不会停止爱你，我对此发誓。我发誓。”

帝弥托利的冷静破碎了，菲力克斯瞥见了深藏在冷酷无常面具下的他的朋友，但难以分辨他在想什么。

“再说一次。”终于，帝弥托利说。“我太累了，菲力克斯。发誓你不会离开，如果我.......如果我做了什么错事

“我答应你，我不会离开。”菲力克斯说出他的誓言。“我以我的........我的剑起誓。我不会离开你，帝弥托利，即使你做了错事。我想要真正的你。我想要的是真实。”

在法嘉斯，发誓是一件庄重的事。菲力克斯无意违背这一个。但是想法不能控制一切。

帝弥托利抬头看他，脸上写满渴望和绝望。然后他撇起嘴，眼泪开始滑下他的脸颊。菲力克斯将泪水拂去。

他在这儿，菲力克斯想，他真正的朋友在这一切伪装之下。

他错了，他错得离谱。

当清晨来临，他为帝弥托利穿上战甲，羞怯地采取昨晚他们犯错而遗留的粘稠物。他扣上盔甲，仔细检查，确保它不会脱落。他准备好帝弥托利的长枪，佩剑和匕首并携带了更多的武器，以防帝弥托利的怪力把他的武器折断。他将帝弥托利的马从马厩中带来。昨晚没下一滴雨，地板坚硬而潮湿。

他们在一处山脊等待敌人。骑士在马背上战斗，像菲力克斯一样的侍从则跟着他们。当他们跌落下马时保护他们，当他们的剑折断时提供新的武器，带着他们的旗帜好让他们的士兵能聚在一起。

帝弥托利被皇家护卫包围着，这是法嘉斯最富有技巧和经验的骑士。他会平安，菲力克斯告诉自己。他被重重保卫并且拥有绝佳的战斗技巧。

当他们在山脊等候时，菲力克斯将一只手放在帝弥托利温顺的马儿脖子上并看向他。他看起来不太舒服。他昨晚睡得不好。菲力克斯发现他抓缰绳的手在颤抖，他不断地闭眼晃头，好像有一些看不见的苍蝇在骚扰他。

他在害怕，菲力克斯意识到。他害怕到无法战斗，法嘉斯的人们会看到他们的金发王子在开战前颤抖地像个懦夫。他们会为此谴责他，菲力克斯愤怒地想，但这不是他的错。菲力克斯看到过士兵在战斗中受到惊吓，他们甚至没有人在幼小的时候被迫看到过自己的家人被残暴地杀害。他们怎么能因他们的王拥有一颗温柔的心而责备他呢？他们应该向女神乞求一个温柔善良的王。

“一切都会顺利的。”菲力克斯温柔地向他保证，他被突然的声音吓了一跳。“我会保护你。”

“发誓你不会离开。”帝弥托利颤抖地说。

“我发誓。”菲力克斯答应他，带着他炽热的心。“不管发生什么。”

帝弥托利点头，然后向前看。另一支军队正在靠近，他们的侦察兵发现了山脊上的骑士，军队排成一条直线。号角从远方响起。帝弥托利的马鼻子喷气，马蹄拍打着地面。这不是它的第一场战斗，而是他们的。

长枪高举，划破空气，在黎明的光中闪耀。

“我们要镇压这场叛乱！”帝弥托利大声喊道，声音刚硬不可动摇。“法嘉斯的骑士，是时候遵守你们的誓言！跟上我！”

他驱马向前。骑兵们冲下山脊，菲力克斯奋力地紧跟他们，身旁是步兵的浪潮。他们前面的骑士轻而易举地粉碎了敌人的队伍，一时间他的周围的世界变得混乱。

菲力克斯为此而训练。他不害怕自己会丧命，他知道如何杀死对他有威胁的敌人。所有法嘉斯的孩子为了战斗而训练。当他用剑刺向墙壁一般的盾牌，抽回带血的刀刃，他没有停留。战斗是必须的。沉溺于对死者的悲伤毫无意义，

他看到帝弥托利在他的前方，长枪滴血，但是他仍然挥舞着它。感谢女神，菲力克斯想，他仍然在战斗。他能控制自己。然后菲力克斯眼前闪过帝弥托利的脸。

他在笑。

一个执斧的战士冲向他，想拉他下马，帝弥托利用剑横扫，力气大到足以劈开那人的头盔，战士倒下，脑浆喷溅在尘土上。帝弥托利疯狂地笑着，轻蔑地看着自己剑刃处刚刚留下的缺口

“菲力克斯！”他叫道，声音高昂兴奋，仿佛他们身处礼堂的舞会中，“再来一把剑！”

菲力克斯全身冰凉，愣在原地。

“另一把剑，菲力克斯！”帝弥托利重复，语气中带着烦躁和渴望。他想要更多的杀戮。他享受这个过程。

菲力克斯向上盯着他，麻木地递上一把剑。帝弥托利一把抓过新剑，露出牙齿，仿佛在咆哮又好像在微笑，他转身面对另一次攻击。

“殿下。”一个骑士叫道。“那是伯爵盖森的弟弟！”

菲力克斯看着他指向敌军中的一个骑兵。

“那么我应该去见他。”帝弥托利回道，“然后向他证明，我不需要另一个摄政。”

骑兵间的交锋是野蛮的。菲力克斯将一个士兵举起狼牙棒冲击他们的步兵前将他斩下马。他看到帝弥托利将伯爵盖森的弟弟身下的坐骑杀死，将他扔下地面，纹章发动传出的轻微响声游荡在空气中。

那骑士的侍从冲上前去保卫他的主君。他是个年纪与他们相仿的男孩。帝弥托利贯穿了他的胸口，然后将他的身体甩下长枪，眼睛里充满喜悦。

“将这个反叛者带到我叔父那去。”帝弥托利对他的一名骑士下令，并用枪指向被俘的指挥官。“我们要让这些恶心的屠杀者看看，欺负弱者将会有怎样的后果。”

他的声调阴暗凶残，但是人们为他欢呼。人们欢呼是因为他们不明白，因为他们曾经读过的所有骑士的传说和战斗告诉他们，这样很好，这是英勇的骑士应该有的样子。只有菲力克斯能看到这个.......生物令人恐惧。

帝弥托利一直战斗到太阳高过头顶，燃烧灼目，其他骑士早已精疲力尽而撤退。他因他惊人的体力而受到赞扬。

菲力克斯看着他，觉得自己仿佛身处梦境，因为求生本能而机械地战斗着。帝弥托利战斗是因为他无法停止，因为他对血的欲火没有被浇灭，因为他不在乎在杀戮的过程中死亡。

终于，他的马倒下了，是因为受伤还是因为疲惫，菲力克斯永远不会知道。帝弥托利徒步战斗，直到他因为喷溅到身上的鲜血而无法抓住他的长枪。菲力克斯设法将他拉了回来。他虚弱着笑着。他脸上涂满鲜血，长长的金发也与鲜血交织。

当菲力克斯将他甩过战斗的前线，他们跪在平原上成堆的尸体中间，帝弥托利终于抬眼看他。

这是他非常非常熟悉的表情。灼灼地凝视着他。这是帝弥托利。只是真正的帝弥托利，菲力克斯在面具之下看到那个人。

是菲力克斯以为他能爱上的帝弥托利。

他错了。

他们轻易地赢得了战争。敌人对他们的攻击猝不及防，士兵的数目少并且供给薄弱。他们的指挥官已经被俘，留在梅多斯的守卫军也会投降。

菲力克斯作为侍从被要求解除帝弥托利的武装。他颤抖的双手几乎不能解开浸透鲜血的盔甲。他甚至不能直视帝弥托利，周围的人将他愉悦的笑容视为对胜利的骄傲而不是.......疯狂。

他被要求清洗盔甲，清除血迹花了他几个小时的时间，

当他清洗完毕，夜幕已然降临。他们回到营地，老旧的堡垒处有一场胜利盛宴。男人们喝酒欢呼。营地热闹非凡。

菲力克斯坐在马厩的后面，对着墙壁把胃里的东西全都吐了出来。

“为什么不参加宴会？”

帝弥托利的声音吓了他一跳，他擦了擦嘴，用水壶里的水洗去嘴中胆汁的苦味。他转身面对帝弥托利，面对........那个生物。

这个他曾经叫做帝弥托利的生物已经把自己清洗干净了，将因他的残忍虐杀而沾上的血迹洗净了。

他淡金色的头发垂落在他的肩膀上，脸上充满关心。

“你是谁？”菲力克斯问。那生物皱眉。

“你是什么意思？”它说。

“那不是帝弥托利。”菲力克斯费力地说。“你是那个面具。”

“我很抱歉。”它用一种可笑的谦逊口吻说道。“我又这么做了，是吗，菲力克斯？我从来都不能在你面前隐藏自己。”

那野兽向前走，想触碰菲力克斯的脸。菲力克斯踉跄地往后退，避开了它。

“不要碰我。”菲力克斯低声怒吼。那生物的脸充满疑惑。

“你为什么要这样？”

“为什么？为什么？”菲力克斯听到自己拔高了音调，歇斯底里地叫道。“我看到你在那里。我看到你了。你享受杀人，你喜欢看着他们害怕，你渴求这些东西。”

“我没有！我永远不会——”

“不要对我说谎！”

那生物低头，将脸埋入自己的手中。菲力克斯听到一声悲痛的呻吟漏出它的嘴。

“我享受这些。”那生物承认。“我想，但我也不想。我无法解释这感觉，不要这样，我不知道发生了什么。他们向我索求，请你不要这样，菲力克斯，这让他们开心，我不得不，我不得不.......”

“我是如此盲目和愚蠢。”菲力克斯低声说。“我想你.......我以为我的朋友还在那儿，好好地活着。但是帝弥托利死了。他已经死了很多年了。你只是穿着他外皮的尸体。”

“别这么说，别这么说。”那生物可怜地恳求道。“不要是你，求你了，不要是你，菲力克斯。”

“别这么做，不要哭了。”菲力克斯低吼。“这是假的，这一切从始至终都是假的。”

“你发誓过的。”那生物呜咽着，靠在墙上，无力站立。“你发誓过的。”

“我对帝弥托利发誓，不是你。”菲力克斯靠近它，愤怒地说。“你是个怪物。一只动物。一只嗜血的山猪。”

山猪抬头看他，菲力克斯再一次看到了真正的它。他的敌人。他眼中残暴的愤怒足以令他停止呼吸。山猪将他推向墙。力量远远超出它这个体格男人该有的水准，几乎将他击飞出去，

菲力克斯猛地撞上马厩的墙，眼冒金星，肺部的空气被尽数挤压出去。他短暂地昏了过去，当他的意识回来，他看到山猪跪在他的面前，面色苍白，写满恐惧和羞愧。

“对不起，对不起。”他哀求。

菲力克斯可以感觉一些灼热湿润的东西划过他的脸颊，这是不可能的，他已经不会再哭了。

他抓过山猪的领口，用尽全力打了它的脸一拳。

“不要.......”他喘着气快速地离开了。“.......再和我.......说话。”

一切到此为止。

第二天，人们记录了战斗过程，山猪的嘴唇有裂开的伤口。菲力克斯回到了伏拉鲁达力乌斯的领地。

从菲尔迪亚来的信件持续了一段时间。菲力克斯无言地收下了它们，他感谢了信使，回到自己的房间，将它们投入火中。

当信件不再寄来的时候，他十六岁。

他来到加尔古•玛库士官学院时，他十七岁。

他让自己硬下心来。当需要他在场时，他偷偷观察着山猪。他的防卫变得更强了。希尔凡没有提到任何关于王子奇怪的地方，这意味着山猪把自己约束得很好。

山猪的头发短了。这是他让自己注意到的全部。

大部分时候，无视他很容易。毕竟，菲力克斯需要集中于训练。山猪所戴的面具真假难辨，几乎无法被察觉，如此礼貌端正，甚至从来不敢靠近菲力克斯。即使是在战斗中，菲力克斯注意到，他也会控制自己。

菲力克斯讨厌他。但是偶尔，他们会一起训练。

和山猪切磋是一种挑战，菲力克斯享受挑战。就像喝下一大口毒药，将它含在口中而绝不把它咽下。

山猪对学生和老师都很有魅力，菲力克斯讨厌他。

但当新的教师接任了他们的学级，菲力克斯无法控制自己。话语不由自主地逃出他的嘴，不管同学们有多么生气，他不能否认自己总是在说同一件事。那只山猪，老师。看好他。小心他。他不是表面看起来的那样。

老师沉默，但他留心了。菲力克斯知道，他因羞耻和厌恶而脸红，老师可以明白他话语背后的真意。

山猪身处危险之中。救救他。救救他。求求你，有谁能来拯救他。

但是没有人听进去他说的话。没有人帮助他，菲力克斯静静地站在那儿，看着山猪一点一点再次暴露了自己的本性。

在露米尔村，菲力克斯看到了。你在哪儿，他带着恶心的满足想到，我的敌人。

但是他的面具变得更坚强了，山猪再一次控制住了。看着这个生物操纵他朋友的尸体令人作呕。菲力克斯移开了视线。

他训练。他不小心碰到雅妮特在温室里唱歌，于是他想起来他会笑。

他提升了他的剑术技巧并为此骄傲。他变得更强大了。

但是他不能阻止那些话语从他口中流出，流向所有能听到的人。

那只山猪。他很危险。小心他。看看真正的他。

杜笃是一只忠犬，甚至可以对一个怪物显示忠诚，他不会听进去他说的话。希尔凡一笑而过，说他比他们小时候尖刻了不少。英谷莉特提到古廉，然后他说了一些难听的话，他甚至感到后悔。

看到山猪的理智最终崩溃，他几乎感受到一种解脱。圣墓里回荡着他发自内心深渊的狂笑，菲力克斯熟悉这个笑声，夜夜出现在他的脑海里，而此刻，这笑声是真实的。所有人都看到了，听到了。

战争开始了，菲力克斯可能是唯一一个感到如释重负的人。

他父亲死去的时候，他二十三岁。

菲力克斯已经战斗了五年。他变得情感不外露。当希尔凡告诉他帝弥托利以谋杀他的叔父为名在菲尔迪亚被处刑时，他毫无反应。他无法相信。

他的怀疑是对的。

见到那只山猪再也不会让他烦躁，因为山猪不再费心隐藏自己了。他失去了一只眼睛，这让人们害怕他。他站在教堂里，一天喃喃自语好几个小时。在战场上，他不再抑制对血的渴望。

菲力克斯不在意。这样反而有益。这是战争。

他有时候会观察山猪，站在教堂里稍远一些的地方。他试图在他自言自语的时候听清他在说些什么。

“为什么你要低语？”一天，菲力克斯问。“你知道你不可能对我隐藏任何东西。”

山猪给了他一个饱含厌恶和憎恨的眼神，菲力克斯感到了货真价实的威胁。自那以后，他不再靠近那个怪物。

然后他的父亲死了。

他的父亲死了，事情有了变化。山猪再次控制住了自己，但是他的面具.......已经和面具无关了。那儿站着一个陌生人。

另一个欺骗，菲力克斯阴暗地向。他知道他不能再假装是他们完美的领导者，因此他假装自己是个忏悔者。他就像一只狗，翻身露出自己肚皮，呜呜叫着躲避着报应。

但是他表现得.......不一样了。他会失去控制，但是然后他能回来。他挣扎着。他控制着自己的情感，一次又一次地尝试。当他有机会取下女帝的头颅时，他选择与她会面谈判。

“哪一个才是真正的你？”菲力克斯最后问道。

“他们都是真正的我。”

这回答让他动摇。菲力克斯反驳。

“我并不是没有情感，你知道。”他听到自己说。他面前的陌生人柔和地笑了，他有一双悲伤的眼睛。

“菲力克斯，你知道吗，你真的越来越像你的哥哥了。说话不饶人，总是和人找架吵。但内心深处，却比谁都.......”

菲力克斯打断了他。

他们站在大修道院的废墟中。很快战争就会结束。菲力克斯看着帝弥托利，对他们过去破坏的一切感到痛苦。就像被长枪刺穿一样疼痛。就像清除九年来形成的顽疾一样痛苦。

一段时间里，菲力克斯怀疑是否还有能够挽救的东西。这是他很久都未曾在意过的想法。

那天晚上，他第一次来到他父亲的坟墓。他将头轻靠在冰冷的石碑上，嘴里漏出几声痛苦的抽泣。

“谢谢你。”他对他已逝的父亲说道。“谢谢你。”

当战争结束，新王在菲尔迪亚登基时，他二十四岁。

菲力克斯考虑过在一切结束后离开。他可以以剑为生。他可以丢下王国，丢下伏拉鲁达力乌斯领给他的表亲们，就像他一直想做的那样。

他没有离开。

加冕仪式的晚上有一场舞会。希尔凡带着英谷莉特在舞池里旋转，英谷莉特开怀大笑，没有一丝要训斥希尔凡的样子。杜笃站在角落看着他们，好像他是一个护卫而不是嘉宾，直到梅尔塞德斯拿着食物和红酒靠近他。菲力克斯第一次发现杜笃对除了帝弥托利之外的东西产生了兴趣。

当雅妮特请求他时，菲力克斯接受了她的邀请，和她共舞，他几乎不感到尴尬。然后他将她推进亚修的怀里，看着他们俩磕磕绊绊地跳着华尔兹。

当午夜已过，菲力克斯可以感觉到酒让他昏昏欲睡，他打了一个哈欠。舞会还在继续，但当他环顾四周时，国王不见了踪影。

菲力克斯溜进花园，寒冷的空气让他脑袋清醒。不出意外，帝弥托利在那里。他坐在喷泉旁边，盯着他手里捧着的王冠。

“你在干什么？”

帝弥托利呼吸一滞，抬头看他。

“没什么，只是在思考。”他喃喃说道。“我很害怕，菲力克斯。我不想再让你失望了。”

菲力克斯双手抱胸。

“你担心得太多了。”

“我有理由担心。”

“如果你再次失控，我会在这儿，阻止你。”菲力克斯说，并后知后觉到这像一个威胁。“我的意思是.......这是出生来就肩负的责任。成为法嘉斯之盾。”

帝弥托利不自觉地僵硬了。

“你想要留下来吗？”他问。

“我发过誓的，对吗？”菲力克斯耸肩，他在帝弥托利旁边坐下。他不擅长言语，但是他现在别无选择。“我发誓我会留在你身边，不管发生什么。”

“我以为我们不会再提起那些时光了。”帝弥托利说，他握住王冠的指关节发白。

“有很多话，我希望我能早点对你说。”菲力克斯说。“还有........很多话，我希望我从未说过。”

“好吧。”帝弥托利苍白地笑了。“那些都过去了。你会告诉我不要沉溺于过去。”

“我会，但是........”菲力克斯停顿。“也许这也是一种前进的方式。你不需要给我任何东西。你也不欠我什么证明。我只是........很想念你，帝弥托利。”

帝弥托利似乎已经说不话来了，他发出几声湿漉漉的抽气，菲力克斯假装没有听到。他轻轻靠在帝弥托利的肩膀上。帝弥托利没有动。他们就这样坐在那儿。这让他想起很久以前的一个夜晚，他们坐在窗台上，数着菲尔迪亚夜空中的星星。

等你长大了就会理解，古廉曾经说过。

菲力克斯二十四岁，他终于开始明白。

END


End file.
